Saving Vera
by Tatiana Marisa
Summary: When your 14 years old, you feel like your world is crashing down. But for Vera Swan, it is. Living in a harsh household with her drunk mother, and an abusive stepfather, She runs away to her Grandfathers house in Forks, to find the father she never met.


**Hey Guys(: Don't worry, this is just a short note. Some of this story is based off of real emotions, people, and events. I hope you enjoy, R&R!**

* * *

I can do this. I will do this. I have to do this.

He doesn't care. He never cared.

Daddy, where are you? Save me, please.

* * *

Putting my nails to my wrist, I closed my eyes. I pushed down as hard as I possibly could. By the time I opened my eyes I had several new scraches, and my cheecks were wet. My breathing got faster and I pulled my sleeve down.

"Vera?"

I took a deep breath, and stared out my window. I'll miss Florida, I really will. But you know who i won't miss? Mom and Dave.

Your probably confused, right? My realy dad is somewhere out there (i hope). My mother won't let me see him, I don't even know his name. She got pregnet in highschool. She told me that he walked out on her and never looked back. But I think she left him, because she's scared. That maybe, he wanted to keep the baby, I know he stopped her from an abortion. How? The only thing I have left of the father I never knew is a letter. Which is tucked saftley in my bag, always.

I guess that i'm not the best person, for running away from my problems. But if I stay here another day, I know i won't surrvive. Anyway, she married some jerk named Dave. When she married him he had money. But his bussniess quickly failed, and now we are struggling. If you asked me it would be easier just to leave.

"VERA" My mom called. I eyed the old yellow duffel bag filled with clothes, money and small things that mean a lot to me including my dad's letter: the bag is so full, i thought that the zipper would break. I hopped off my bed, opened the door, and walked down the hall.

"Yeah.?"

"What were you doing?"

"Homework."

She just stared at me. My mother is ugly, horrible and ugly. Not physically of course. She is about 5 ft. 4 in. With thin brown hair, thin red lips, perfect side bangs, perfect makeup...Not to mention she's a stick.

"What have you been eating?" She circled me like an a predator.

"Um...Food?" I could feel the tears in my eyes: ready to bowl over.

"You need to stop." What mom, stop eating? I already do! "Your kind of getting...fat."

I just stood there will she stared at me. Why did she have to say this? And this isn't the first time...

_Flashback_

_"Mom? I need you to sign this." I looked horrible. But who cares right? They do. From the moment I stepped into sight, the comments came._

_"Are you **emo** or something?" Dave laughed._

_"Go fix your makeup. Is that the new look or something? Ha! **Don't you read magazines? Why can't you look like them?" **How could my own mother say that? She didn't know that the reson I had a little smeared eyeliner was because I was crying for two hours._

_"**Emo." **He laughed again._

_**"Stop. **I'm not Emo. How can you say that? Really. Really..." I threw the paper on the edge of the bed, and turned to walk away. But I was stuck like glue, because someone was grabbing my wrist._

_"Come back here. Now. Don't be a little **Bitch**. You want me to take everything? Huh, Vera? Your makeup, your phone?" She shoved me back. They looked at me: satisfied._

_End of Flashback._

"Dinner's ready. Are you going to eat?" She pretended to care. But i know she's laughing inside.

"Nope, i'll eat after soccer." I answered like a robot.

She just looked at me. I hate her. People always ask me how can I hate my own mother! I must be overreacting. I'm not. I truly honestly hate who she is, or who she has she always like this? She doesn't even talk to her own own father! He lives in Forks, Washington. I've never even met him...But i won't have to deal with it anymore. Because i'm leaving. I have my plane ticket ready, and my duffel bag packed.

"Do you need a ride? Or is Lexi driving you?" She asked.

"Her name is Laura...i've been friends with her since 3rd grade."

"Right. Laura." She didn't make eye contact. She just stepped out of the room with a bottle of wine in one hand, and two beers in the other.

"BELLA GET ME A BEER." Dave screamed. Way to be a pig, Dave.

"COMING HUNNY." She looked half drunk when she walked, maybe she was. They just sit in there room drinking, and gambaling away every paycheck that comes in.

By 11:00 tonight, I will be in Forks. I'll be looking for my father. More importantly, I'll be out of this house.

And i'm never coming back.

**How was it? Reveiws are amazing(: What do you think is going to happen, who is her father? A werewolf, or vampire? Love you, Stay Strong **


End file.
